justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moskau
|artist = (covered by Uliana Elina & Geoff Tyson under the name Dancing Bros. in-game) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1979 |difficulty=Hard Medium ( ) |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = Only on |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Dark Indigo 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Blue |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Classic/Mashup) |pictos = 97 (Classic) 114 (Mashup) |nowc = Moskau moskau_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Danilo Aiello (P1) Jennifer Caodaglio (P2) |dura = 3:24 }} "Moskau" by (covered by Uliana Elina & Geoff Tysonhttps://youtu.be/UTuuJxjitnc?t=1436 under the name Dancing Bros. in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man that has a black mustache and hair. He is wearing a red beret with yellow dots, a dark green military jacket with red shoulder pads, black pants with a cyan belt, and yellow boots. P2 P2 is a woman. She has black hair tied up in pigtails with colorful scrunchies. She is wearing a sleeveless black jacket, a blue shirt, a long red skirt with red and yellow lines, and red boots. Moskau_coach_1.png|P1 Moskau coach 2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be a scene of Red Square, Moscow. There are traditional Russian buildings and there is ongoing snowfall, as well as a colorful spectrum of flashing spotlights in the background. The action takes place at night. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Point to the right of the screen with your right hand slowly. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Open your arms while bending over. moskaugm1.png|Gold Move 1 MoskauGM1INGAME.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game moskaugm23.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 MOSKAUGM2INGAME.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Kneel on your right knee and make a circle with your right arm. (Crazy Christmas) Gold Move 2: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. (U Can’t Touch This) Xmas gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) MOSKAUMASHUPGM1INGAME.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Canttouchthis gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (U Can’t Touch This) MOSKAUMASHUPGM2INGAME.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Rasputin '' *''Crazy Christmas'' GM1 *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Forget You '' *''Where Have You Been'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Starships'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''U Can't Touch This ''GM2 *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''I Will Survive'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Starships'' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) *''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Appearances in Playlists appears in the following Playlists: *Winter Has Come *All Songs K-R *Duets *Duets * *Unlimited K-R Trivia General *'' '' is the second song in the series to be performed by Dancing Bros.. *'' '' is the first of two German-language songs in the series, along with 99 Luftballons. **Coincidentally, both are covered, duets and in the same game. *The last time "Nachts da ist der Teufel los" and "Mädchen sind zum Küssen da" are sung, they erroneously appear as "Nachts da Teufel ist der los" and "Mädchen Küssen sind zum da". Classic *Some of the original dance moves for the song are used. *Neither of the dancers is dressed in traditional Russian fashion, which is strange for a song about Moscow. The woman s clothing follows what seems to be Ukranian fashion, especially regarding the she is wearing (known as "vinok" in Ukraine). The man s outfit seems to be French or Italian-inspired. *On the Xbox 360, many more moves are counted for, not just the left arm and leg movements but the clapping and some arm movements are counted many more times than other consoles (including the Xbox One and PlayStation 4's camera). *During the first Gold Move, P1 steps with his heel, while P2 steps with her sole. This is a minuscule mistake from P2's part, because, when the same move is done heading to the other direction, the two coaches step with the heel. **In both of those moves, the pictograms show that P1 and P2 should point with one hand and put the other hand on their respective waist. P2 just points. Mashup *The Mashup has a glitch on consoles that use remotes: since the dance starts right after the loading screen, the first moves from Rasputin do not count. *'' ’s Mashup and ''Livin’ la Vida Loca’s Mashup hold the tied record for the earliest appearing pictogram in a routine. Gallery Game Files Moskau cover generic.png|''Moskau'' Moskau_mashup.png|''Moskau'' (Mashup) Moskau cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach moskau cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach moskau cover albumbkg.png| album background Moskau banner bkg.png| menu banner moskau map bkg.png| map background moskau_cover@2x.jpg| cover Moskau_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Moskau cover 1024.png| cover Moskauavatar.png|P1 s avatar on 130.png|P1 s avatar on and later games 200132.png|P1 s golden avatar 300132.png|P1 s diamond avatar moskau pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms sbasilio_fog_00.png|Background element 1 bkg_buildings_00.png|Background element 2 buildings_colors_sx_00.png|Background element 3 buildings_colors_dx_00.png|Background element 4 In-Game Screenshots moskauopener.png|''Moskau'' on the menu moskaumenu.png| routine selection screen Moskau jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) moskau jd2014 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Moskau jdn menu new.png|''Moskau'' on the (updated) menu Moskau jdn coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen Moskau jdn score new.png| (updated) scoring screen moskau menu.png|''Moskau'' on the menu moskau load.png| loading screen moskau coachmenu.png| coach selection screen moskaujd2014.jpg|Gameplay Others Action1 (2).jpg Videos Official Audio Dschinghis Khan - Moskau Dancing Bros. - Moskau Teasers Moskau - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Moskau - Just Dance 2014 Moskau - Just Dance Now Moskau - Just Dance 2016 Moskau - Just Dance 2017 Moskau - Just Dance 2018 Moskau - Just Dance 2019 Moskau - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' Танец Just Dance® 2014 - Moskau (Mash-Up) by Dancing Bros. (PS Move) Extractions Moskau - Just Dance 2014 Extraction References Site Navigation es:Moskau de:Moskau ja:めざせモスクワ Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:German Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Danilo AIello Category:Jennifer Caodaglio Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Downgrade Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette